deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megas vs Titan
Megas vs Sym Bionic Titan is a What If Death Battle Description Cartoon Network's greatest mechs from shows cancelled way too soon, finally face off! But which team of three pilots will pull out a victory? Interlude Wiz: For years, people have wondered what it would be like to pilot their own giant robot. Boomstick: Though, while we sadly don't have the technology yet, we can at least see what it's like thanks to these two alien robots! Wiz: Megas, the Glorft's Ultimate Creation.... Boomstick: ....and the Sym Bionic Titan, protector of Galaluna. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skill, to find who would win a Death Battle. Megas Wiz: In the future, mankind stands on the brink of extinction, as war is fought with an alien race, using the most powerful robotic mech suits our race could prouce we fight a losing battle, and are faced with a bleek future. Boomstick: Come on. All of us love giant robots! I dig giant robots, you dig giant robots, but most importantly chicks dig giant robots. Wiz: To make matters worse, the the alien race known as Glorft, a species of squid people, had created their ultimate robot mech to wipe out the human race. Boomstick: However, not all hope was lost! You see this redheaded chick managed to sneak in and steal the robot right from under their nose, and successfully got it to Earth to be used as our last line of defence. Wiz: With some modifications, the robot was up and ready to go, now known as the Mechanized Earth Guard Attack System. Boomstick: But you can just call it....Megas! Wiz: Megas was all set to be piloted by Kiva, the girl who managed to steal the robot from the Glorft, in one last stand against the invaders. Boomstick: Sadly it's time travel feature was activated, launched Kiva out, and the robot ended up in the most unlikely of places. A junkyard in Jersey during the 1930s! Yep, the ultimate weapon for saving mankind collecting rust in a junkyard in friggin' Jersey of all places! Wiz: For over 70 years, the robot remained dormant. It wasn't until the 2000s that a guy named Harold Cooplowski came around looking for some junk to but. Boomstick: But please, just call him Coop. Luckily for him, the powerful mech was buried under a ton of rubble, and well.... (Goat: Look! Anything in that pile is two buck!) Coop pulls out a pipe causing the pile of junk to fall revealing Megas Coop: What is that? Goat: No idea.... Coop: Two bucks huh? I'll take it!) Boomstick: Yep, for just two dollars, Coop has just bought one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. Man, I bet that junk dealer cries himself to sleep after that incident! Wiz: Fixing up the old robot was a challenge, but Coop eventually got it up and running....after using the Time device as a hockey puck. Boomstick: However he completely messed around with the controls and replaced them with various video game controllers and keyboards. Sadly Kiva came back in time, alerted to Megas being powered up. Wiz: Unfortunately for her, Coop's changes to the controls, left her unable to pilot the robot, and with the time device destroyed, there was no returning to the future. Boomstick: Long story short, the Glorft came back in time as well, and with Coop the only person capable of piloting Megas now he had to fight them himself. Luckily his years of gaming had made him the perfect person to pilot the reconfigured robot. Wiz: But what kind of giant robot would be complete without a vast arsenal of powerful weapons? Boomstick: And as the last hope for mankind, this thing has to have some seriously epic weapons, and damn does he deliver!!! (TBC) (''Coop: Alright you alien chumps, you in my town now, and nobody is allowed to wreck it.......except for me!'') Sym Bionic Titan Fight Results Who do you think will win? Megas Titan Who do you want to win? Megas Titan Which show deserves another season or two? Megas XLR Sym Bionic Titan Both Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:"Giant" Themed Death Batles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles